There is an ever expanding use of computer terminals and other video display screens or tubes wherein a message or image is displayed in illuminated numbers and words. Typically, a keyboard operator punches out the date input, and the message so input, as well as the output retrieved from the computer are flashed on a screen which is normally of glass or other highly reflective material. Experience has shown that there are many instances of eye fatigue and worker inefficiency resulting from reading the messages displayed on highly reflective surfaces for extended periods. Various filters and screens have been tried in order to eliminate the glare but such screens carried in a rigid frame spaced from the display tube produce distorations in Newton rings and Moires.